


Old Habits

by Catz95



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bruises, Dom Brian May, Dom/sub, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Freddie Mercury, Watersports, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz95/pseuds/Catz95
Summary: Usually it would be Brian that would be in this precarious situation.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a gift for a friend that does not have an account Ao3 :) It's literally just straight up porn. Oops.
> 
> After the line "May I kiss you?" towards the end of the story, I recommend the song Open Arms by Journey to set the mood :]

Bite marks and bruises littered Freddie’s skin. Brian hovered over him, his mouth biting at the sensitive skin above Freddie’s nipple. Freddie threw his head back in a loud gasp, his eyes closing, and his back arched.

A silk scarf of Freddie’s looped around the bed frame and held Freddie’s hands together above his head. It wasn’t tight but if he pulled too much it bit into his wrists. Though not exactly pale, Freddie’s skin contrasted starkly to the marks on his body but also the large swaths of black hair over his torso, down his arms, under his arms and down each leg.

On the table were several empty water bottles, all of which had been shoved between Freddie’s lips, no matter how much he protested. Freddie’s face and hair remained wet from him defiantly spitting some of the water out at first to fuck with Brian. Of course he wanted it, but he also wanted to be a brat. Brian was so much more fun when Freddie decided to be a brat. 

Brian licked up Freddie’s marred neck, his cock rubbing against the top of Freddie’s thigh. Normally this one of Freddie’s biggest turn ons, but he was a bit preoccupied at that moment.

Freddie longed to put his fingers in the wild curly mane of Brian’s but couldn’t without permission. All he could do was feel it brush against the side of his face as Brian nuzzled his neck and bit at his earlobe.

Earlier in the session, Freddie had fussed that Brian had to stop treating him like a porcelain doll, and now he was paying for it in multiple ways, especially with the building pressure in his bladder.

Brian rubbed himself a bit longer against Freddie’s thigh groaning from the friction. A filthy grin covered his face, showing off his pointy canines. He thrust again, this time catching Freddie’s lips as he did so into a crushing kiss. He then bit at Freddie’s bottom lip.

When Freddie began to whimper, Brian knew it was time for him to move himself to the edge of the bed to sit instead, but not before he rubbed himself up against Freddie’s thigh a couple more times.

Once he moved, Brian ran his nails over Freddie’s inner thigh with one hand while tugging on himself with the other. Freddie squirmed.

“Oh baby,” Brian said sympathetically as he looked down at him. Brian still wore his wicked grin. “Whatever shall you do?” 

He was mocking Freddie. Freddie shot him a dark look, his face almost in a snarl.

“Now, now, what did we say about not using our words?” Brian smile turned serene. He might have well been peering over his news paper to have a conversation during a nice breakfast.

However, in contrast, Brian’s nails dug harder into Freddie’s thigh. 

Freddie whimpered again and shivered. His dick was pressed between his crossed thighs but it didn’t do him much good; He had already leaked a little and he knew it wouldn’t be long now before he couldn’t stop it. He shifted on the bed which crinkled from the plastic sheet they had put there previously before the session underneath the regular cloth sheet.

“I need to go,” Freddie didn’t like how desperate he sounded but there was no way to quell it. He really did have to go, the pressure was starting to hurt. He bit his lip and looked at Brian with his eyes growing large. “Please.”

Brian hummed. “An interesting request.” 

With no mercy Brian’s palm travelled up Freddie’s thigh to his lower abdomen where he pushed down onto Freddie’s swollen bladder. This brought tears to the corners of Freddie’s eyes and eventually the tears fell down his cheeks. 

Getting closer to cumming Brian’s breath quickened, as did his hand. Normally the roles would be reversed; So a small part of him, that he was trying hard to ignore, felt a slight bit guilty using Freddie’s suffering like this, but Freddie had promised the minute it got to be too much he would use their safe word. Freddie had also assured him he could take it.

“Please,” Freddie’s cries became more frantic and he tugged at the scarf around his wrists hoping the slight burn would distract him enough to keep holding his urine. He was determined to stave it off as long as possible. He twisted his knees together as Brian pushed a little more on his bladder.

Licking his lips, Brian stared Freddie down as he continued to stoke himself faster. He could feel the sensation of being on edge building and he moaned.

Freddie’s cheeks began to burn a bright red while more tears fell. White hot humiliation ripped through his core knowing Brian was waiting for him to beg as he had made Brian do many times before. Not just ask for permission but really actively beg.

“You know what I’m waiting for, Fred.” Brian said sternly. His breath had become uneven.

Freddie mewled in response. “I should listen-” A broken sob tumbled out of his mouth and he swallowed hard. “I-I,” He squeaked and Brian could hear the tell tale sound that Freddie had let go for a moment unintentionally. 

Brian open palmed hit Freddie across the face. Not hard, but enough for a sting to blossom on Freddie’s cheek. “That’s for letting go, I heard it.”

Freddie blinked in shock for a moment but managed to recover. “I need to do what you say,” Freddie paused and considered the stern face Brian had on. “...Sir.”

“I’m listening,” Brian couldn’t help but be taken by what he was looking at, a totally malleable Freddie Mercury that had finally entered the sub space. 

It was a rare occurrence to get Freddie this far. Since they got together a few years prior, Brian could count on his hands how many times he had taken over the dominant role. Usually it would be him that would be in this precarious situation, and he knew how much relief Freddie was going to feel when he finally let go. 

“And what happens if you don’t listen to me?”

“I get punished.” 

Freddie’s eyes stared up at him, shining with tears. His lips pressed together as his chin quivered.

Ah yes, Brian got him to say it- but it was the way he had said it that was most important. He did not expect any more defiance from Freddie past this point. He had a brief grin of triumph which quickly got replaced with a shuddering gasp as he twisted his fist and swiped his thumb over the head of his cock.

“What a good boy,” Brian purred. “You can let go once I cum.”

Freddie wailed from frustration, especially because he had leaked a few more times now, just not enough for it to be noticed by Brian. However he didn’t sass back; He just looked up to Brian, trust ingrained his gaze.

Brian grasped the sheets under him as he chased his high, trying to use all his tricks he knew to make it happen faster. It was starting to get to him that he was making Freddie wait, though he knew Freddie wouldn’t have hesitated to take as much time as he damn well pleased for himself- but he wasn’t Freddie.

With a hard gasp, Brian curled around himself as he came, the coiled feeling in his stomach releasing. Once he came back down, Freddie’s face came into view. His smooth skin on his face was slightly red on one side from the earlier slap. A small bit of guilt crawled down Brian’s back.

Panting, Brian reached his fingers over to Freddie’s thigh again and he tapped him gently, giving him permission to let go.

Freddie groaned as he relaxed his grip on his bladder. Brian watched intently as Freddie pulled his legs apart, and Freddie sobbed openly. His shame streamed from his dick and spread dark underneath his ass. His eyes shut tight as wave after wave came. Each time he thought he was finally empty he continued to feel the warm sensation pulsing again as more drained from him.

Brian stood from the bed and hovered over Freddie, kissing Freddie’s lips as he finished. When Brian finally pulled away, Freddie’s lips were dark red. A string of saliva ran down his lip and Brian dragged his thumb over it to wipe it away.

“I’m going to go into the bathroom and get some cloths to clean you up,” Brian whispered, caressing Freddie’s cheek.

“Yes, Sir,” Freddie’s eyes continued to glitter as he looked up at him.

While waiting for Brian to return, Freddie began to shiver a little from his once warm urine turning cold. His face felt cold too from the water and the tears.

Brian returned quicker than Freddie expected, and anticipation crossed Freddie’s features. Brian reached up and untied the scarf giving Freddie the ability to rest his stiff arms.

“Love, let me wash you now.”

It was a command, not a request. Brian had a warm wet wash cloth in his hand that he stroked over Freddie’s tear stained face. 

Freddie remained silent, his eyes studying Brian’s face with rapt attention.

Brian’s hands were so large that it only took him a couple swipes to cover all of Freddie’s chest to remove the sweat. Freddie’s nipples hardened as the soft fibers dragged over them and he arched his back for more. Brian tutted. “Don’t get greedy.”

The cloth ran down Freddie’s stomach, then down to his cock. Brian only wiped down with one stoke, making the pressure as light as possible, and taking care to not miss around the head. It was enough for Freddie’s cock to awaken but not nearly enough to be satisfying.

“Can I get you to stand for me?” 

Freddie did, careful to not get more wetness on himself than he had to. 

Freddie wrapped himself with his arms and shivered. Brian got to his knees and wiped the warm cloth around Freddie’s balls, down his inner thighs, and his outer thighs. Freddie’s flesh became bumpy; even more so when Brian leaned in to mouth Freddie’s dick, his long nose brushing over it as he did. 

A moan came from deep in Freddie’s throat. He gripped onto Brian’s hair and pushed his dick to Brian’s mouth. Brian took the head into his mouth, ran his tongue over the underside then sucked. When Brian pulled away Freddie protested. 

“Noooo, please Bri-

Instead, Brian finished wiping down Freddie’s legs. When done, he tossed the rag into the bucket he had brought with him, glancing at Freddie as he did. Freddie was completely hard now and shivering from the cold. He gathered the man into his arms, pressing his cold body against his warm skin. With a sigh Freddie buried his face into Brian’s chest. 

“You feel nice.”

Brian smiled rubbed the back of Freddie’s neck. “So don’t you. I’m almost finished so I need to let go for a minute, ok?”

Brian pulled off the two layers of dirty sheets off the bed and tossed them into the bucket to be cleaned later. He replaced it with a fresh sheet, one of the soft ones Freddie liked most. 

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” Brian gestured and walked over to the end table. 

While Freddie placed himself where directed, Brian took out a leather collar.

“Pull your pretty hair out the way for me, love.” 

Freddie gathered his hair into a bunch, pulling it away to one side. Brian clasped the leather collar on, making it as tight as he could without making Freddie choke as he moved. It was still going to bite into his skin. Freddie dropped his hair back down and as he did, Brian brought up his fingers to brush it back and away from Freddie’s face. 

Freddie’s eyes closed as he felt Brian’s fingers graze against his scalp. The roots of his hair tingled. Then, Brian got to his knees again.

Brian buried his face back underneath Freddie’s balls, sucking on the sensitive skin there in the way he knew Freddie wanted him to. All he could smell now was sweat, the distinct smell that a only a cock could have and Freddie’s strong scent. He inhaled, and nuzzled, enjoying it.

Freddie tugged at Brian’s beautiful curls as Brian moved upward to bring his lips to the head of Freddie’s cock. Brian flashed his eyes up to Freddie, and he took Freddie into his mouth agonizingly slow. 

His tongue swiped over the top of the head and then along the bottom. As he slid Freddie’s cock between his lips it twitched and Freddie’s hand tightened in Brian’s hair. When Brian continued to tease him, Freddie snapped his hips up, pushing his dick deep into Brian’s throat. Brian pulled back so he wouldn’t choke, bringing a long string of drool along with him.

Freddie had become an absolute quaking mess at this point. His neck was now red from where the collar was digging in, and his bruised lips parted as he panted. Brian looked up at him adoringly and then took Freddie’s dick back into his mouth as deep as he could handle. Brian pressed his tongue up so it dragged up the shaft as he pulled away again. A shuddering gasp came from Freddie’s lips. 

Brian lapped down Freddie’s length in a waving pattern. Wrapping his hand around the base, he squeezed as he licked back upward with the tip of his tongue.

From Freddie’s loud moans of his name, Brian knew Freddie was getting close. Brian could also feel their energy change along with the dynamic as Freddie became more rough with his thrusts and how he was gripping Brian’s hair. Brian continued sucking on the head of Freddie’s cock, tasting the bitter taste of pre-cum. 

Freddie began to plead again but this time for an entirely different reason. “Please, Bri, please please, oh god please Bri-” 

His voice caught in his throat. With a sigh, he began smoothing Brian’s hair, clearly feeling the sudden shift of energy now as well. He tapped Brian gently to get his attention. 

“May I kiss you?” Freddie asked softly.

He didn’t need to be asked twice, Brian scrambled to his feet, and he captured Freddie’s lips, pushing them both onto the bed and landing with Freddie on top of him.

For a moment, Freddie pulled away, watching Brian’s face closely in the low lamp light. Freddie licked his lips. 

“This getting to be a bit too much?” Freddie asked, his natural dominant side coming back out. He reached his fingers to trace the side of Brian’s face and Brian nodded, his eyes beginning to well up. 

“Hey, hey, I’m okay Brimi, you didn’t go too far,” Freddie raked his fingers through Brian’s cloud of curls massaging his scalp. “See? I’m here. I would have used our safe word if it were too much.”

Brian nodded again, searching Freddie’s face also. He certainly didn’t look okay with how bruised and raw his lips were now and all the marks Brian had left on his skin. His right cheek was still red from where Brian had slapped him and the collar had done a number to the rest of his neck.

Freddie closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Brian’s gently, taking his face in his hands. They kissed gently at first, but it soon became heated again. Freddie moaned into Brian’s mouth as Brian’s tongue probed in and Brian’s hand wrapped back around Freddie’s cock. Though Freddie’s desire had started to fade it only took a couple well placed strokes to get him back to where he had been. Freddie thrust into Brian’s hand, taking his mouth off of Brian’s and placing his lips on the top of Brian’s chest instead. He bit into his flesh thrusting back and forth as Brian quickened his pace.

It didn’t take much longer for Freddie to come too. He threw his head back exposing his marked neck as he released. Brian nuzzled his neck while Freddie road his wave, his cum running onto Brian’s hand and thigh.

“Better?” Brian asked softly when Freddie’s breathing slowed.

“Much,” A contented smile took over Freddie’s face and his eyes remained shut. 

Brian gathered Freddie in his arms. He kissed Freddie all over his face, his neck and his shoulders. They were light kisses, where his lips brushed across skin and made Freddie feel very good. Freddie buried his face into Brian’s hair and breathed deeply as Brian stroked Freddie’s back and then pulled him as close as he could into a hug.

“M’ sleepy Bri Bri,” Freddie muttered into his curls. “It’s been a long afternoon.”

“Me too,” Brian nuzzled his face into Freddie’s upper chest, his hair tickling him. A tired giggle tumbled from Freddie’s lips. “How bout we grab a nap? When we wake up I got some of your favorite Ice Cream-”

Freddie squealed. “The one with the whole strawberries mixed in?” 

“Of course.” 

“Well that sounds lovely, darling, but I also demand a shower when we wake up.” 

Brian did not protest. There was a reason Brian and Freddie didn’t do this often. He liked it for a while but then he missed Freddie being in charge. 

“Anything you want love,” Brian held Freddie tighter.


End file.
